helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouchi Hoshiko
|birthplace = Nagoya, Japan |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 151 cm |occupation = Singer, Model, Idol |active = 2015 - Present ( years) |genre = J-Pop |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2015-Present) |label = UP FRONT Works (2015-Present) |group = PLATINUM♦COIN |acts = PLATINUM♦COIN, , Fantasy Kenshuusei }} Ouchi Hoshiko (大内星子) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project Girls Division as a member of PLATINUM♦COIN and . Ouchi is a former Fantasy Kenshuusei. History 2015 On May 13, Ouchi joined Hello! Project Fantasy as a sixth generation Fantasy Kenshuusei. Along with the other finalists from Hello! Project Fantasy's THE VOICE & THE DANCE 2014 Auditions. On September 5, Ouchi was transferred to the program under Hello! Project Girls Division, along with Yamakawa Tamaki and Tanaka Hinako. 2016 On January 2, Ouchi was announced as a member of PLATINUM♦COIN alongside Inoue Nozomi, Fukuda Konoe, Yamakawa Tamaki, Saito Ryouko, and Takahashi Cara. Private Life Education= When Ouchi joined the Fantasy Kenshuusei, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2016, Ouchi is attending her second year of high school. |-|Sports= Ouchi placed third in the Nagoya District Swim Meet in the second year middle school division. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ouchi Hoshiko has acquired. *'Yamakawa Tamaki': She is good friends with fellow PLATINUM♦COIN member Yamakawa Tamaki. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Ouchi Hoshiko. *'Shii-chan' (志位ちゃん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Fantasy Kenshuusei *'Chiko' (チコ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Idol Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ouchi Hoshiko (大内星子) *'Nicknames:' Shii-chan (志位ちゃん), Chiko (チコ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Nagoya, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 151cm *'Hello! Project Girls Division Status:' **2015-09-05: Girls Division Kenshuusei **2016-01-02: PLATINUM♦COIN member *'Hello! Project Fantasy Status:' **2015-05-13: Fantasy Kenshuusei **2015-09-05: Graduated *'PLATINUM♦COIN Member Color:' *'Hello! Project Girls Division groups:' **Hello Pro Idol (2015-Present) **PLATINUM♦COIN (2016-Present) *'Hello! Project Fantasy groups:' **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Piano, skateboarding *'Hobbies:' Swimming, dancing *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball *'Favorite Food:' Mochi *'Least Favorite Food:' Natto *'Favorite Subjects:' History *'Worst Subjects:' Physical Education *'Favorite Colors:' Orange, gold *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho Singles Featured In PLATINUM♦COIN *BREAKOUT, BREAKDOWN (Debut/Indies) *Make It PLATINUM!!! (Indies) Fantasy Kenshuusei *Can't Stop the Moment (Debut/Indies) *My Beauty is My World (Final/Indies) Works Dramas *2016 Ai de Massakasama ni YOU Trivia *She wants to be known as an idol who can make people smile. *She is known to be extremely humble. *She has two cats. *Her favorite video game is Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi. *She had a YouTube channel under the name NekoHoshi235 where she uploaded dance covers of various songs. She deleted the channel in June 2015. *Other members state that Ouchi is a tomboy. *She hates to lose to others in sports, which makes her want to try harder. Honorary Titles Category:PLATINUM♦COIN Category:PLATINUM♦COIN Member Category:Births in 2000 Category:March Births Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members From Nagoya Category:AB Blood Type Category:6th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Idol Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei